Music to All Ears
by mmh2014
Summary: Melody Bir is a spirit not well known around children, but became the Guardian of Emotions after she sacrificed herself for her brother. She is the spirit of sound and music and is willing to protect all of the children of the world. Follow Melody as she goes on the adventure to stop Pitch with the Guardians and Jack Frost. I don't own ROTG! Follows the movie in Melody's POV!


Prologue

Childhood is one of the most precious times in anyone's life. A time where imagination runs wild and beliefs in beings that don't exist in the eyes of adults. My childhood was amazing in regard to the time period I grew up in. I was born on November 25, 1698 in Virginia to two loving parents who named me Alexandria Melody Bir, but called me Melody for my love of music. I had curly blonde hair like my mom and green eyes like my dad. Although I wouldn't be the only child in this family, I would soon be joined by three other siblings. Two brothers Logan and Charles and one sister Lillian. I loved my family more than anything and I would do anything to protect them.

Now in most families, it is considered that the oldest would be the one to mature quicker and myself, being a girl, to become a young lady. I was anything, but a mature young lady much to my mothers dismay. I had manners and respected my parents, but I didn't mature like many others would have. I played with kids younger than I was and I would act childish all the time. I loved being a kid because it was so much fun and it was one of the ways that I could express myself. The other way was through music and I absolutely loved it. I would sing constantly and in my father's opinion I had a beautiful voice. My father was my best friend and would always tell me to listen to my heart to find myself. I would always listen to my heart and my father inspired me to do anything I set my mind to. We were very close and we shared music as a common interest. He would play his fiddle and I would sing along with him and eventually he taught me how to play. Music is something that I could find myself doing in the future and planned to be a teacher in music. It was a dream I wanted to pursue with my father and I looked forward to the future.

The dream however was cut short when I lost the person that has been inspiring me since the beginning. When I turned sixteen and I just received the fiddle from my father, I lost him. He was shot and killed by a group of bandits nearby after saving me from being hit. The loss was devastating to me and my family especially me since I was there to witness it. Despite me witnessing his death, my mother went into severe depression afterwards for two years leaving me to care for the family. I never got time to mourn for my father since I had to take care of my family. Things were hard for us for awhile, but we got better as time moved on and so did my mother. I never got angry at her just very disappointed in her behavior after father died. This often lead to tension among me and her as we would get into several arguments. Despite my disappointment in her and the arguments, I loved my mother and when she would get upset, I'd start singing to calm her down. Our relationship however was damaged, but not torn because I would sing to calm our troubled minds.

On my eighteenth birthday I received one the best gifts I've ever gotten besides my father's fiddle. Mother gave me both of her fans that I used to play with when I was little. They were elegant and the patterns were beautiful and I kept them with me everywhere I went. This happiness was short lived between me and my mother as we had the biggest argument of our lives a few months later. We said things we shouldn't have and things took a turn for the worst as she said something that hurt me the most. Mother blamed for the death of my father and that hurt me so badly I ran out of the house and into the woods. I stopped at an old bridge to be alone and clear my head, but I never got what I wanted. My youngest brother Charles followed me to calm me down and to cheer me up. Charles could always cheer me up since he was a lot like our father. We got up to leave the bridge after I calmed down, but were stopped by the sound of guns going off. Charles had a look of fear on his face, but then I started to sing to calm him down and it did for a little while. Before we could leave the bridge a shot was fired and I pushed my brother out of the way of the bullet. It struck me in the chest and I fell backwards into the river below, hearing my brother screams.

All I felt was pain and cold and then I felt nothing. I felt like I was floating in darkness until I felt a warm light against me as I then opened my eyes and let out a gasp of air. I was still there in the woods near the bridge, but I was floating in the air facing the moon. The moon was so bright as if I was looking into the sun, but then it spoke to me. "Listen to your heart Melody and you will find yourself" the moon said as it put me down. My first thought after being put down went to my family and I raced back to them to show them I was alive, but to my shock they couldn't hear or see me. I felt like a ghost and at first I though I was, but I soon realized I wasn't.

Later on I discovered that I became the spirit of sound and music. I found that out when I would scream in frustration to the moon and the sound waves would bounce of the trees. It was weird at first, but I listened to my heart like the moon and my father told me, and went along with these weird powers. I practiced for years to control my sound abilities and I discovered I could do all kinds of things with sound. I could fly alongside sound waves and use them as shields and shoot them out of my fingertips. Not only could I do that, but I could actually turn into a sound wave myself and that took sometime to practice, but I had time to spare as I never aged and froze at the age of 18. Although gaining these powers wasn't the only thing that changed about me, the moon changed my appearance to where I had curly brown hair and brown eyes. Anyways I practiced my abilities all the time, but I watched over my family as well. I made sure that they were safe and even though they could no longer see me, I watched over them anyways. I made a couple of friends in this new life like the Sandman or Sandy as most would call him and new spirit not much younger than me, Jack Frost. The kid was a troublemaker if I ever saw one, but he was a good friend to me. I would see them every now and then as I continued to watch my family.

About 80 years later I got surprising news…I was chosen to be a Guardian by the moon and I was very confused by this. I didn't know much about being a Guardian in the first place, but I knew they're were other Guardians from what Sandy told me. He was the one to come get me since he knew me the most. I was then met by the other Guardians at the north pole: the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy and North aka Santa Claus. Naturally I was confused as to why I was being chosen, but then I looked back up at the moon as it shone brightly at me urging me to accept. My family would have wanted me to do this, my father and brother especially, and with that though in mind I took the oath of Guardians. There was a big celebration for my acceptance and gave me a chance to get to know the Guardians a little better since I would be seeing them more often. However I didn't know what I was Guardian of, but North asked me what my center was and why I was chosen to be this way. It didn't take me long to figure it out as I remembered the day I was brought back by the moon. Emotions. I was always good with emotions around kids and a good example was the day I saved my brother so with that said I became the Guardian of Emotions.

After becoming a Guardian, I was given a gift from Manny, as the Guardians call him, the fans my mother gave to me before I died. They had the same patterns on them, but they were entirely made of metal and glowed at my touch. They were sharp like blades of a sword and helped me focus my powers as I continued to practice with them. Things seemed good for awhile and I gained something that I would never thought I would have again; family. The Guardians became my family as I've gotten to know them over the years. I finally understood why the moon brought me back and that was to protect children like I have been forever. Everything was peaceful and I was looking forward to the future, but things didn't remain peaceful as an old threat decided to show it's face again…

**So what did you guys think? I know its long and a little bit rushed, but introductions are always long and hard to write. Anywhoo I hope you enjoyed reading this and I hope it wasn't too confusing! After the prologue, the story will follow with the movie since the movie is amazing. Anyway it will be in Melody's point of view as if she were in the movie. And to clear any confusion Melody became a guardian before Jack and he is considered to be her best friend. So I hope you enjoyed the story and reviews are appreciated and until next chapter…see you guys later! **


End file.
